Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Venom
STHvsV.png|Maxevil Shadow vs Venom.png|IdemSplex Shadow vs Venom.PNG|ZDogg S Phoenix Force Venom vs Super Shadow.png|Danibom Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Venom is a What-if Death Battle. Description Sonic vs Marvel! Battle of the doppelgangers to determine who is the deadliest. Interlude Wiz: The Black-Colored characters... Boomstick: And not talking about the African American folks, we mean characters that are completely black. Wiz: Anyway, some of them represent as the doppelgangers to heroes; so when it comes to black colored characters, these two come in common the most often. Boomstick: Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Life Form and doppelganger to Sonic the Hedgehog. Wiz: And Venom, A.K.A. Eddie Brock and doppelganger of Spider-Man. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their armor, weapons, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Shadow the Hedgehog Wiz: Shadow the Hedgehog was created by Professor Gerald Robotnik, in cooperation with Black Doom, to become the ultimate life form. Despite this, he created Shadow to help cure his ill granddaughter, Maria Robotnik. Boomstick: But it does get short-lived when the goddamn G.U.N. soldiers killed everyone on board while Shadow escaped and planned on destroying Earth for revenge, after Dr. Eggman freed him from the facility and unintentionally got Sonic framed for stealing the Chaos Emerald from a bank. Wiz: His powers and abilities are the same as that of Sonic, from his super speed to various damaging spin moves and martial arts. Boomstick: But he also has some unique powers up his sleeve such as Chaos Control to freeze time around him, Chaos Spear like his own rendetion of the "kamehamehas", and Chaos Blast which can incenterate anyone and anything within its radius. Wiz: Those do certain damage when he wears his inhibitor rings, but when he removes them, his chaos powers extend more but there comes a catch in which they tire him out more quickly. Boomstick: Well, that's lame. But he does use those chaos powers when he has at least one Chaos Emerald, and when has all seven, he becomes Super Shadow. Wiz: This form of Shadow makes him invincible, fly faster than ever before and even breathe underwater, but it will last shortly unless he gathers more gold rings. Boomstick: Shadow is one Hedgehog to be threatened with. Shadow: "I promise you... Revenge!" Venom Boomstick: Holy Shit, who is that monster imposter? Wiz: That is Venom, he is the counterpart of Spider-Man. Boomstick: Oh, well, at least he is pretty cool looking for a monster imposter. Wiz: Back when Venom was known as Eddie Brock, he started out as a reporting rival to Peter Parker at the Daily Bugle. Boomstick: Too bad for Brock that he was canned by ol' J.J. for cheating by fabricating photos or not giving him full info on the news report stories needed. Wiz: Despite the things he putted himself through, he blames those events on Peter who eventually rejected a type of alien substance known as the symbiote, which makes a later acquaintance in Brock and even letting him know that Peter is none other than the webslinger himself, Spider-Man. So Brock became the doppelganger of Spidey, known as Venom. Boomstick: Talk about getting even! Well, thanks to Brock and the symbiote bonding with each other, Venom has certain same powers as Spidey, except his strength and speed surpass those of his rival... Wiz: ...and also lacking the unique Spider Sense. Boomstick: But when those don't do the trick, his symbiote can lend a slimy hand, I don't see how though. Wiz: The symbiote can simply shape-shift itself and/or its host into various forms whether it'd be spikes, tentacles or other people, or even change its size to giant proprtions or turn invisible. Boomstick: Wow, now I want some of that symbiote on me! Wiz: Despite all this however, Venom is not all that invincible as people would think, his own kyptonite is revealed to be extremely loud noises. Boomstick: Nevertheless, Venom is a total Bad-ass! Venom: "Such low-grade webbing! Here, have some of mine!" Intermission Wiz: All right, the combatants are set, let's end the debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! DEATH BATTLE! Shadow is seen on top of the building, holding a Chaos Emerald while trying to remember his memory, until he hears someone talking to him. ???: "So there is a powerful being around in these rooftops!" Shadow: "That is right, I am Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate life form." As he turns around and sees Venom. Shadow: "Who are you?" Venom: "We are the poison of both Peter Parker and Spider-Man. We are Venom!" Shadow: "'We?', there is only you! You must be nuts!" Venom: "How dare you insult us, vermin!" FIGHT! Venom uses his webbing on Shadow and catches him and pulls him in to his grip and throws him, but Shadow uses his feet to spring from the wall and uses a Spin Attack on Venom until his flesh showed in his abdominal. Shadow: "You're a Human!" Venom: "Not just any human, a human named Eddie Brock!" Venom uses his webbing again, but Shadow was prepared that time. Shadow: "Chaos Control!" Shadow disappears. Venom: "What? Where did he go?" Shadow: "Right behind you." The floating Shadow axle kicks Venom from behind him. Venom crashes to a wall. Shadow: "Chaos Spear!" The spear comes charging at Venom but he jumps out of the way. Venom: "Don't think you are the only one who knows the value of surprise, get of load of this!" Venom turns invisible. Shadow: "Huh, now where did he go?" Venom reappears behind Shadow grabbing him by the skull. Venom: "Right behind you just like you did to us." Venom throws Shadow until he busted through the window of a jewelry store. Venom follows Shadow to the store to try and finish him for good. Shadow: "Big mistake, creep!" (cue 'Diablon' theme from 'Shadow the Hedgehog'.) Shadow pushes Venom back with force as Super Shadow. Venom: "What the Hell?!" Shadow: "Behold the true power I possess!" Venom gets furious, lets out a roar and grows 50 feet tall! Shadow: "Alright, now it's on!" Venom and Shadow go on an epic fight until Venom hits shadow, causing him to set off a fire alarm in a fire dept. making a loud enough noise for Venom to screech in pain. Shadow: "Now's my chance." Shadow gets close to to screeching Venom close enough and takes his inhibitor rings off. Shadow: "Chaos Blast!" The big red exploding ball surrounded the area incinerating everything in the radius, including Venom who is shrieking in even more pain until he is gone. The Chaos Blast disappears and Super Shadow returns to the ground turning back into regular Shadow. Shadow: "Hmph, pathetic creep." K.O. Results (cue "I am all of me" from Shadow the Hedgehog) Boomstick: Wow, that is one powerful showdown! Wiz: Venom maybe more stronger than Shadow, but Shadow was faster and more strategic. Boomstick: Even tried to turn himself giant to fight Super Shadow! Wiz: But Shadow managed to get in close to use his Chaos Blast on Venom. Boomstick: Just when you thought he hasn't done that before, Shadow actually has. Wiz: He has used it in his fight against the G.U.N. Commander in his Diablon and that did damage, also, he dealt with Black aliens namely the Black Arms, including their leader Black Doom. Boomstick: Venom didn't get quite the blast he wanted. Wiz: The winner is Shadow the Hedgehog. Trivia *This is Maxevil's fourth Death Battle episode, also he was having trouble choosing between this, Raving Rabbid vs Despicable Minion, Amy Rose vs She-Dragon, Dr. Eggman vs The Shredder, Leonardo vs Sam, Pikachu vs Stitch, the Johto Starter Pokemon Battle Royale, Captain Hook vs Captain Jack Sparrow, and Catwoman vs Black Cat. *This is Maxevil's fourth Death Battle to give credit to someone else for their part, this time with IdemSplex for the pic; the first three are Killer Croc vs The Lizard, Michelangelo vs Vector, and Pete vs Bowser; and the next seventeen being Catwoman vs Black Cat, Scyther vs Espio the Chameleon, Lucas vs Blaze, Sonic the Hedgehog vs Spider-Man, Amy Rose vs She-Dragon, Winifred Sanderson vs Audrey II, Donald Duck vs Daffy Duck, Shrek vs Sulley, Lex Luthor vs Kingpin, Andross vs Black Doom, Jack Sparrow vs Edward Kenway, Yang Xiao Long vs Amy Rose, Groudon vs Bowser, Bane vs Captain America, Simba vs The Beast, Plankton vs Mojo jojo, and Homer Simpson vs Bender. *This is Maxevil's second Death Battle to pit a Comic Book character and a Video Game character against each other, the first is Michelangelo vs Vector, and the next ten are Sonic the Hedgehog vs Spider-Man, Amy Rose vs She-Dragon, Raphael vs Charizard, Dr. Eggman vs The Shredder, Batman vs Solid Snake, Dark Queen vs Nerissa, Deadpool vs Conker the Squirrel, Donatello vs Dan Hibiki, April O'Neil vs Ulala, and Krang vs Reagan. **Ironically, this is Maxevil's first Death Battle to pit a Sonic the Hedgehog character and a Marvel Comics character against each other, the next is Sonic the Hedgehog vs Spider-Man. **It is also Maxevil's first 'Sega vs Disney' themed Death Battle, the next four are Sonic the Hedgehog vs Spider-Man, Princess Elise vs Queen Elsa, Bayonetta vs Ursula, and Pete VS Dr. Eggman. *This is Maxevil's third Death Battle to feature a returning combatant, the first two are Michelangelo vs Vector and Pete vs Bowser, and the next twenty five are Pikachu vs Stitch, Leonardo vs Sam, Amy Rose vs She-Dragon, Greninja vs Mai Shiranui, Hulk vs. Savage Dragon, Dr. Eggman vs The Shredder, Peach vs Lucina, Lex Luthor vs Kingpin, the DK Crew Battle Royale (Maxevil), Link vs Pit, Yoshi vs Kazooie, Chaos vs Majin Buu, Blastoise vs. Katara, Pinkie Pie vs Jigglypuff, the Traitor Battle Royale, Deadpool vs Conker the Squirrel, Riptor vs Dingodile, Groudon vs Bowser, Bane vs Captain America, Bayonetta vs Ursula, Tai and Agumon vs Lucy Heartfilia, Hercule Satan vs Homer Simpson, Majin Buu vs Sailor Moon, Pete VS Dr. Eggman, and Tails vs Dexter. *This is Maxevil's second Death Battle to feature original dialogue, the first is Killer Croc vs The Lizard, and the next seventy one are Scyther vs Espio the Chameleon (Espio only), Lucas vs Blaze, Leonardo vs Sam, Sonic the Hedgehog vs Spider-Man, Amy Rose vs She-Dragon, Knuckles the Echidna vs Erza Scarlet, Captain Hook vs Captain Jack Sparrow, Superman vs Godzilla (Superman only), Celestia vs Palutena, the Sanderson Sisters Battle Royale, Winifred Sanderson vs Audrey II, Raphael vs Charizard (Raphael only), Dr. Eggman vs The Shredder (Dr. Eggman, The Shredder, and Karai only), Peach vs Lucina, Batman vs Solid Snake (Codec talker only), Donald Duck vs Daffy Duck, Dr. Zoidberg vs Ernie the Chicken, Link vs Pit (Pit only), No Heart vs Quellor, Ryu Hoshi vs Mewtwo, Andross vs Black Doom, Chaos vs Majin Buu (Majin Buu only), Smaug vs Jabberwocky, Zitz vs White Ranger, Blastoise vs. Katara (Katara only), Princess Elise vs Queen Elsa, Dark Queen vs Nerissa, Pinkie Pie vs Jigglypuff (Pinkie Pie only), Rattlesnake Jake vs Scarlet Overkill, Ganondorf vs M. Bison (M. Bison and several Shadoloo scientists only), the Traitor Battle Royale, Deadpool vs Conker the Squirrel, Mario vs Fox McCloud (Fox McCloud only), Earl Sinclair vs Larry the Lion, Bane vs Juggernaut, Morrigan Aensland vs Autistic Prince, Jack Sparrow vs Edward Kenway, Yang Xiao Long vs Amy Rose, Riptor vs Dingodile (Dingodile only), Rouge the Bat vs Lust, Donatello vs Dan Hibiki, Groudon vs Bowser, Scrooge McDuck vs Penguin, Banjo vs Klonoa, Bane vs Captain America, April O'Neil vs Ulala, Simba vs The Beast, Bayonetta vs Ursula, King Dedede vs Mr. Krabs, Tai and Agumon vs Lucy Heartfilia, Mickey Mouse vs Kermit the Frog, Hercule Satan vs Homer Simpson, Cinder Fall vs Maleficent, Slippy Toad vs Guldo, Dark Pit vs Jeanne, Majin Buu vs Sailor Moon, Oogie Boogie vs Randall Boggs, Lorelei vs Malva, Krang vs Reagan, Black Widow vs Pyrrha Nikos, Misty vs Serena, Plankton vs Mojo jojo, SpongeBob SquarePants vs Ariel, Pete VS Dr. Eggman, King K. Rool vs Corrin, Tails vs Dexter, Ash Ketchum vs Nia, Cranky Kong vs Mr. Burns, Reptar vs Powdered Toast Man (Powdered Toast Man only), Ruby Rose vs Will Vandom, Neo vs Arachnid (Arachnid only), and Homer Simpson vs Bender. Who would you be rooting for? Shadow the Hedgehog Venom Category:Maxevil Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Sega vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:'Sonic vs Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Colour Themed Death Battles Category:Season 1 Maxevil Category:Sega vs Marvel themed Death Battles Category:Sonic Vs Spider Man Themed Death Battles Category:Sonic Vs Spider Man Theme Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015